Mine for life
by Willnira
Summary: “Te mentí, Kaoru...Te mentí al decirte que me iba a casar contigo” Y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer de su rostro. HikaruxKaoru.


**Mine for life.**

**Summary: **"Te mentí, Kaoru...Te mentí al decirte que me iba a casar contigo" Y las lágrimas no dejaron de caer de su rostro. HikaruxKaoru.

**Aclaraciones:**

ONE-SHOT.

Nada me pertenece.

Hikaru es hombre y Kaoru bueno en este fic el será mujer.

Es incesto.

Me base en el OVA de "I love my Little sister" / pero NO es igual.

"_Se que no fue en esta vida,_

_Y se que será en la siguiente..."_

Los árboles se movían de manera cesante, y las hojas se desprendían con mucha facilidad de esos grandes árboles. Aunque esos árboles eran grandes y emitían ese aire de poder, también eran débiles. Incapaces de defenderse por si mismos, con el viento jugando con ambos cabellos los dos estaban jugando, sus padres observando a sus dos hijos sentados en una banca.

Los dos estaban sonriéndose, mientras ella con sus ojitos curiosos miraba lo que su hermano estaba haciendo _especialmente_ para ella.

El estaba haciéndole una corona de flores a su querida hermana. Y cuando termino se sintió muy bien al recibir una grande sonrisa de su hermana, las dos melenas cafés se movían al viento y sus ojos verdes se miraban como si escondieran un grande secreto, y en un acto de impulso el hermano Hitachiin tomo la mano de su hermana y corrió con sus padres, los señores Hitachiin estaban viendo la forma en que su hijo corría con su hermana hacia ellos.

-¡Oh, Kaoru eres una princesa!-Dijo la señora Hitachiin mientras Hikaru que era el hermano mayor negaba, y entonces abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza-

-¡No, no, ella es _mi_ prometida!-Los señores Hitachiin pensaron que era una broma, y continuaron sonriendo; Una broma que con el tiempo iba a olvidarse. Y esos dos hermanos continuaron corriendo por el parque con sus manos juntadas, sonriendo entre ellos mismos. La expresión del hermano Hitachiin era una emoción que no podía ignorar-Cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar... ¿Verdad Kaoru?-Kaoru solo sonrió y sus padres también sonrieron con ellos-

Ignorando que su hijo estaba hablando enserio.

**Años después.**

Ese recuerdo siempre acudía a su mente cada vez que la tocaba o la veía. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella le demostraba un poco de cariño, y simplemente no lograba contener su felicidad dentro de el. Con el tiempo ella había cambiado, y antes de verla como hermana la veía como una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer. Ella era todo para el. Y no le daba miedo decírselo a él mismo en la mente, era algo enfermo y lo sabía. Su cabello café era largo, sus piernas eran torneadas y largas. Tenía una cintura que lo tentaba y unos pechos que seguramente cabían en sus manos. Sus ojos eran verdes y expresivos, y su sonrisa era lo que siempre hacia latir más su corazón. No su cuerpo o sus caricias era su sonrisa.

Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de dieciocho años. Y el solo podía observarla, ¿No era malo fantasear, verdad? Deseaba tanto poder abrazarla sin necesitar algún motivo. Pero solo podía verla a lo lejos, caminar con sus amigas y sonreír. Siempre era energética y el siempre la buscaba con su mirada, sintió que el pasar saliva era más difícil que de costumbre, ya los dos eran grandes. Compartir una habitación era una tortura para el.

-¡HIKARU APURATE, ZOQUETE!-Ella bromeo mientras sus amigas sonreían y veían al hermano gemelo de Kaoru caminar hacia ellas con un poco de lentitud. Solo ella podía ponerle apodos idiotas, solo ella podía tocarlo...Solo ella iba a tenerlo aunque ella no supiera-¡Uh, olvidaste acomodar tu corbata!-La escucho decir mientras ella se separaba de sus amigas y se acercaba a su hermano para acomodarle la corbata de manera en que su hermano se viera genial-

Podía sentir como ella tocaba su pecho con tranquilidad.

Para ella Hikaru era su hermano gemelo más preciado, sabía cuando algo le preocupaba o cuando estaba sufriendo. Y efectivamente ese hermano pequeño que alguna vez fue se había convertido en el muchacho más guapo de toda la preparatoria. Dicen que era tan guapo como un ángel, puras mentiras ella juraba y perjuraba que nadie había visto a un ángel. Además era malo.

La última vez que estaba durmiendo el le había rayado la cara poniéndole un par de bigotes. Hikaru era un inmaduro, se reía de ella hasta que se orinaba y lo podía apostar.

-Presidenta…Quiero quejarme de mi lugar…-Los dos estaban en el mismo salón y aunque sus asientos estaban alejados, Kaoru no sentía como si jamás lo fuera a decir verdad estaban bien un poco distanciados, así iban a ser más independiente. Odiaba eso porque así no podía pedirle los apuntes que se le pasaban-Ella me ve todo el día y el me nalguea cada vez que me ve-Su salón era siempre ruidoso, y estaba segura de que era porque Hikaru siempre decía algo incoherente haciendo reír a todos. No se imaginaba estando lejos de el-

-Dile a alguien que le importe Hikaru...-Y con esa frase regreso a decir las noticias que tenía para el periodo escolar-

Hikaru simplemente soltó un suspiro y subió sus piernas al escritorio, la verdad a el le hartaba la forma en que todos adoraban a su hermana. ¡El la conoció primero! Los demás no contaban. La vio decir pueden irse, y simplemente tomo su mochila con solo un cuaderno mientras guardaba su lápiz en el uniforme de la escuela, la vio guardar sus cuadernos y cuando ella no se lo espero la abrazo.

Su cuerpo masculino comenzó a reaccionar con el tacto de su hermana, su cabello aun olía al acondicionador, y el suéter de su hermana poco a poco se le impregnaba el aroma de la colonia que el usaba.

La escuchó reír y quejarse un poco, y en cuestión de segundos los dos terminaron riendo. Pero el ya no podía retener lo que su corazón le estaba gritando, pero la dejo ir por esos segundos. Cargó su mochila y camino enfrente de ella. Su persona favorita iba a ser su hermana, ella siempre sonreía y era amigable con todos. Era mejor persona de lo que el era.

-¡Más que gemelos parecen novios!-Dijo un amigo de Hikaru mientras Kaoru reía haciendo que Hikaru se sintiera incomodo-

-Kaoru...-Ambos se giraron cuando vieron quien era la persona que le estaba hablando, un muchacho de cabello negro con ojos cafés. Piel blanca y la corbata de su uniforme hecha un desastre-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Preguntó mientras tomaba grandes suspiros, Hikaru estaba respirando de manera ruidosa haciendo que Kaoru se sintiera intranquila-

-Claro, Hikaru adelántate...-Con su cabello castaño largo moviéndose cuando ella caminaba se acerco a ella muchacho, recordaba que cuando era pequeña siempre dibujaba a Hikaru como si chico ideal. Y cuando sus amigas le preguntaban "¿Quién era su príncipe?" Hikaru era el único que aparecía en su mente, y de hecho ahora se reía porque el amor entre Hikaru y ella era imposible, además ese amor ni siquiera se debería de considerar. No era opcional amar a tu hermano, ni siquiera era normal. Por eso decidió dejar el lado de Hikaru en esos momentos-

Hikaru no se quejo solo se fue apretando su puño y sintiéndose molesto. Se sentó en las escaleras, viendo como las personas se movían entre ellas. Se cambio de pose mientras estiraba sus piernas y veía llegar a dos de sus amigas, amigas no era el significado que debía utilizar.

Una de ellas se subió encima de el y la otra disfrutaba darle besos en su lóbulo.

Satisfacción era lo que estaba sintiendo; Pero mentiría si dijera que su hermana ya no le importaba.

-¡Tu siempre me has gustado!-Dijo mientras Kaoru asentía nerviosa y entonces sonreía. Siempre se le confesaban un par de personas, y siempre terminaba rechazándolos, porque ella solo deseaba sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y que se sentía incomoda. Porque estaba segura de que así iba a sentirse con la persona que amara, así que tubo que darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que no-

Lo divertido para Kaoru vino cuando dio vuelta para bajar las escaleras y lo que vio no le gusto ni un poco. Supo que a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres, sería raro que no le gustaran pero jamás lo vio rodeado de dos mujeres. Fue una grande sorpresa, pero no era la misma clase de sorpresa que sentía al ver un regalo de su familia en el árbol navideño.

Hizo su mano un puño y miro de manera enfadada a Hikaru.

-Que asco...-Fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaba por su lado, por alguna razón sentía que estaba siendo traicionada. Hikaru simplemente llevó su mano a su frente y en cuanto vio que ella había desaparecido se levanto, quitándose de encima a esas dos mujeres las cuales quedaron confundidas y fue siguiendo a Kaoru. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso?-

Corrió con las dos mochilas en sus manos, mientras veía como estaba su hermana caminando de manera lenta. Y ante sus ojos ella parecía estar cargando algo demasiado pesado en su espalda.

La tomo de la mano mientras comenzaba a correr junto con ella sonriendo. No sabía lo que le había dicho ese sujeto a Kaoru, pero ahora ella estaba con el. Ella siempre iba a estar con el, podía sentir el fuego ardiendo dentro de el.

-Kaoru ¿Por qué no te buscas una novia?-Posiblemente la forma en que lo había dicho había sido ruda, pero solamente por una vez le gustaría ver a su hermano feliz con alguien. Por una vez le hubiera gustado que no solo hubiera chicas. Que hubiera una que lograra comprenderlo, y el dejo de jalarla de la mano, detuvo sus pasos solo para verla-Es decir eres popular y totalmente guapo, me gustaría que por una vez...Dejaras de jugar con ellas...-Pero en lugar de ponerse triste simplemente se giro para verla y le sonrió-¡Y yo también conseguiré novio, y entonces los dos podremos salir en citas juntos!-Dijo más entusiasmada mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar con el-

Y al le dolió lo que ella dijo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el encendió la televisión y ella preparo la comida para los dos. Sus papas trabajaban y regresaban ya hasta la noche, así que solamente durante esas horas el en su mente fingía que ella era su esposa.

No deseaba verla con alguien más, el simple hecho de ver como ella iba a ser besada por otra persona le dolía demasiado. Lo hacía enojar y le daba un mal sabor en su boca. Se quedo dormido viendo la televisión y cuando ella se acerco para hablarle, ella no pudo ignorar que desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía dormir.

-En realidad no deberías dormir...-Susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello y miraba su rostro tan tranquilo-Despierta, despierta...-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo movía un poco y lo veía hacer pucheros. Le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños y ella le quitaba un pedazo de su pastel, y el hacia el mismo rostro. Pero esta vez el se levanto y la ayudo a acomodar los platos, sus manos tuvieron un par de roces pero no era nada de que tuviera que preocuparse, solo eran _hermanos_-

**--**

Todo iba demasiado normal, una chica se le confeso a su hermano y el parecía estar hablando con ella. Los estaba observando y al parecer ella lucía contenta, pero algo no estaba bien. Es decir ella estaba tocándolo demasiado, puso su mano sobre el brazo de el, y estaban demasiado cerca. Por alguna razón eso no le gusto, y cuando ella la vio sintió que la estaba desafiando.

Y nadie la desafiaba. Ella iba a sufrir.

-¡Hikaru, es hora de irnos!-Lo admitía al principio si estaba bien pero ya no deseaba que el la tocara. No deseaba que fuera ella, ni siquiera las de ayer. Ninguna. Ella era la única que podía tocarlo-

-Lo siento la acompañare a casa...-Sintió que su garganta no podía pasar la saliva pero asintió ¿Por qué se sentía traicionada? El debía de estar con ella, el debía de hacerle caso. El...-

Sonrió mientras asentía y comenzaba a irse. No iba a llorar porque de todas formas lo iba a ver todos los días. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un poco egoísta?

¿En realidad estaba mal que quisiera tener a su hermano siempre?

Hikaru continuaba hablando con esa muchacha, y la verdad la odiaba. Se creía demasiado solo porque su hermano estaba con ella, pobre niña tonta...

Y así fue como perdió la primera vez, con una niña con pelo teñido y ojos bonitos. En cuanto llegó a casa preparo la comida, y dejo un plato para Hikaru pero el no regreso. El regreso cuando el sol ya se había escondido, lo primero que percibió cuando lo vio llegar es que olía a tabaco. Y la verdad solo a el le gustaba olerle el tabaco, lo que no noto antes lo noto en ese momento. Ya no veía a Hikaru como su hermano.

Estaba en problemas.

-¡KAORU!-Gritó entusiasmado mientras entraba a su habitación y se acostaba en su cama-¡Eilisa es genial, bonita...y...!-Pudo ver el rostro molesto de su hermana aun en esa poca oscuridad en la que se encontraban. El estaba tan cerca y aun así lo sentía tan lejos-

-¿Enserio? NO ME IMPORTA-Le grito furiosa mientras su hermano se quedaba sorprendido-¡Eilisa, Eilisa! Ni siquiera es bonita ¿Por qué ella?-En realidad no deseaba continuar esa discusión que ella había comenzado por celos. Le deseaba decir "¿Por qué ella y no yo?" pero si le decía eso entonces iba a descubrirse-

No se entendía. No se deseaba entender.

Dolía demasiado esconder todo.

-Tú dijiste que debía buscar una novia-Que excusa tan baja. ¿Entonces si ella le decía que la besara la iba a besar? Sus mejillas se coloraron y aunque deseaba un beso no podía besarlo, el era su hermano. Compartían la misma sangre-

-Ya no Hikaru, ya no quiero que tengas novia...Yo quiero que estés conmigo Hikaru...-Era su más grande sueño el escuchar su nombre de los labios de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo-

Su corazón latía fuerte, y su cabeza estaba girando.

-¡te amo!-Le dijo mientras Kaoru comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas y levantaba su vista-Yo no te vi como mi hermana, te veo como una mujer...Eres la única Kaoru, te amo, te amo...-Y sus lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos como si se sintiera aliviado de decir tan grandes palabras-

-No se porque pero no quiero verte con otra mujer Hikaru, quiero ser la única...-Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso. Fue el único momento en que sintió en que estaba haciendo algo que valía la pena-

No la dejo ir, la abrazo hasta que ella durmió sintiendo ese grandioso aroma femenino. Deseaba estar más con ella.

Podía aguantar más pero...

Ella era endiabladamente hermosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que renegó porque ella era su hermana? Ah si, fue hace dos años. Cuando comenzó a enamorarse más y más de ella. Había gritado y había pedido que ella no fuera su hermana, pero...Era su hermana.

Jamás abría un final feliz, todo iba a ser una grande tormenta sin final.

**--**

-Hay que jugar Kaoru... ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa mientras los dos agitaban sus manos. Ella demostró tijera y el enseño roca-¡Tonta!-Se burló mientras ella se sonrojaba, se puso delante de el mientras el se subía a su espalda. Siempre habían jugado a eso, en realidad deseaba que hubiera un futuro para ellos-

-Uno, dos, tres...-Cada vez que contaba era un paso que daba...Y así se sentía tranquilo, sintiendo como ella estaba cargándolo y sonriendo porque estaban juntos. En ese lugar en que había dicho que ella era su prometida-nueve, diez-Dijo mientras el se bajaba y escuchaba como ella volvía a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire-Piedra, papel o tijera-Fue ella quien empezó esta vez. Pero esa vez ella gano-

Ella era feliz sintiendo el viento en su cara y en sus brazos el cuerpo de Hikaru.

¿Desde cuando no era tan feliz?

Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Deseaba sujetarla por más tiempo, pero ese era el último paso y después volverían a jugar. Estaban pretendiendo ser alguien más.

-¡Perdiste, tonta!-Ella le saco la lengua mientras de nuevo se preparaba para cargarlo. El era más pesado y más alto, el era la melodía más triste que ella podía escuchar. Con su aliento sobre su oído izquierdo, y los brazos de Hikaru abrazándola de manera protectora diciéndole que jamás la iba a dejar ir-

Estuvo por tropezar pero termino esos diez pasos, esa vez si estaba cansada. Volvió a jugar sin ver que escogió Hikaru, pero el vio que ella había perdido ¿Por qué no hacer un poco de trampa? Cambio a algo más débil y entonces ella sonrió, le sonrió.

Se preparo para cargarla, y empezó a dar esos diez pasos. Sintió que esta vez iban a ser los últimos, se detuvo y de repente sintió sus lágrimas caer al suelo. Se sintió mal. ¿Qué estaban haciendo mal?

¿Por qué estaba mal si se sentía tan bien?

-Un par de pasos más...-El rogo con su voz intranquila e inestable mientras ella asentía, posiblemente estaban pensando lo mismo. Uno de los dos iba a tener que irse, porque su amor simplemente no estaba bien-Perdóname Kaoru...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a sentir aun las lágrimas ella sobre sus brazos-Te mentí cuando te dije que ibas a ser mi prometida y que nos íbamos a casar...Perdóname Kaoru, perdóname por no hacerte feliz...-Y ella también lloro esa vez pero no se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de que estaba amando a su hermano mayor, no se arrepintió de besarlo por segunda vez o por hacerse mujer con el-

Solo por ese día en esa pequeña ciudad habían dicho que no iban a ser hermanos. Iban a ser simplemente un par de novios que escapaban un día de la escuela para fingir que eran otras personas. Hicieron el amor aunque estuviera mal y se sintiera bien, se entrego a el porque no se arrepentía y aunque el pidió perdón a Dios supo que eso no bastaba.

Todo estaba jodido.

Regresaron ambos con sus manos entrelazadas, y manteniendo una sonrisa falsa. No debían de disculparse con nadie, lo que hicieron no tenía remedio y si tan malo estaba ¿Por qué nadie los detenía? Se acostó en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada pretendiendo que era su hermano, tenía todo el aroma de Hikaru sobre su cuerpo.

Ella era de Hikaru.

En la mañana cuando se despertó para ir a ver a su amante, y su novio. Vio que la cama ni siquiera estaba deshecha, lo busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontró. Jamás lo encontró, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano y veía un sobre encima de su escritorio. Las lágrimas aun no dejaban de caer, y cuando abrió la carta vio que había manchas en la carta. De seguro Hikaru también había estado llorando al hacer la carta.

_Para Kaoru:_

_Eh Kaoru...Me tengo que ir porque ya no podre ocultarlo por más tiempo, te amo. Siempre serás mi más dulce secreto, no llores. Si lloras no regresare. _

_Algún día, posiblemente en nuestra otra vida nuestro amor podrá ser de verdad. No te avergüences yo no lo haré, son las estúpidas reglas sociales que impiden que los hermanos se enamoren pero...Nosotros si que somos problemáticos, enamorarnos..._

_Yo se porque me enamore de ti...Me enamore de ti porque eres igual que yo. Difícil de entender._

_Vendré por ti. Y nos iremos a otra ciudad en donde nadie nos conozca y nos vamos a besar frente a todos con la lluvia empapando nuestros cuerpos._

_No llores. No será la última vez que me veas..._

_Con amor._

_Hikaru Hitachiin._

¿Cómo no llorar si el no estaba?

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron por ese día. Y de hecho jamás se detuvieron, se sentía aun sola.

-Apuesto que aunque le escribí que no llorara debe de estarlo haciendo...Como yo-Lejos de ella iba a estar bien, algún día regresaría por ella. Jamás la iba a olvidar, siempre la iba a amar-

Estaba huyendo de su más grande amor porque no deseaba hacerla sufrir aun más.

En realidad estaba mintiendo. Ya no iba a regresar, le mintió desde que eran pequeños.

Le estaba mintiendo. Y estaba llorando.

Le rogo a Dios porque tuvieran otra oportunidad ¿Quería que sufriera? Estaba sufriendo...

En esa vida no iban a tener un final feliz, posiblemente en la siguiente pero no en esa. Porque en esa la tormenta jamás iba a convertirse en un día soleado.

Y ella creció aun más, se convirtió en una hermosa mujer. Sus papas lo buscaron por todos lados pero el había desaparecido, jamás lo encontraron. Jamás fue por ella. Y mentiría si dijera que aun no lo lloraba, lo lloraba como nunca, lo lloraba porque no lo siguió. En sus sueños ella le decía que lo iba a seguir hasta el infierno, pero el solo sonreía.

No lo volvió a ver. Y ella dejo de sonreír.

Nadie iba a ser como el.

Y así debe de ser el romance entre los hermanos, no debe de ser con un final feliz.

Y aunque no se vieran sabían que el iba a ser de ella. Y ella iba a ser de el.

**FIN.**

**Notas de Autor:**

No se porque hice a Kaoru mujer! D:

Pero awww ske vi "I love my little sister" no se como monda se escribe en japonés pero bueno. Y me acorde de los gemelos y dije "INCESTO"

Y ahí esta.,

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_Me inyectaste tu amor como si fuera heroína"_

BY: WILLNIRA.

Playin' now: the vines-I'm only sleeping!


End file.
